


El sortilegio de la luna de nieve

by Bekh4kitty



Series: El sortilegio de la luna de nieve [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: AU-Jonerys, F/M, Magia, Multi, Pelusa, Secuestro, Sexo, hechizeria y profecias, hombres/bestias, maldiciones, portales magicos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekh4kitty/pseuds/Bekh4kitty
Summary: “Existen historias que merecen ser contandas...existen historias que es mejor olvidar.....Existen Historias que es mejor conocer pero nunca contar....”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: El sortilegio de la luna de nieve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710955
Kudos: 2





	El sortilegio de la luna de nieve

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos..
> 
> Este es mi prime intento de escritura,era un borrador de una idea que tuve hace algun tiempo,lo encontre el otro dia en una de mis tantas carpets en mi pc (lo editare lo antes posible).Luego les contare mas.
> 
> por favor,sean buenos conmigo....

El sortilegio de la luna de nieve

_"Existen historias que merecen ser contadas ... _  
_Existen historias que es mejor olvidar ... _  
_Existen historias que es mejor conocer pero nunca contar ..._ ".


End file.
